It is becoming more common to replace a missing tooth with a prosthetic tooth that is placed upon and attached to a dental implant. Dental implants are often comprised of metal and metal alloys, including titanium (Ti) and titanium alloys. The dental implant serves as an artificial root that integrates with the gingiva and the bone tissue of the mouth.
For the dental implant to function successfully, sufficient osseointegration is required. In other words, a bond between the implant and the bone must be formed and retained. The surface of the implant may be roughened to help enhance the osseointegration process. Non-limiting examples of processes for roughening an implant surface include acid etching, grit blasting, or a combination thereof, which impart roughness on the surface.
Roughening the surface of an implant, however, can lead to a compromise in the integrity of the implant's cutting geometry. More specifically, roughening the crests of the implant's thread can lead to rolling the edge of the crests and/or eroding the peaks of the crests. Additionally, roughening of the crests can change the machined macrogeometry (or thread features) intended to initially stabilize the implant. Robust initial stability is a requirement for long-term stability (permanent fixation of the implant), and without it, the implant can be more susceptible to non integration or even loss of integration, both of which generally require implant retrieval. Furthermore, the change in macrogeometry can alter the tactile feedback felt by a clinician during implant placement. This is critical, as the “feel” of the implant during installation can serve as a directional indicator by which additional clinical decisions are made (e.g., restore the implant immediately, delay loading of the implant, remove the implant, place additional torque on the implant post-seating, etc.). Unfortunately, a change in tactile feedback, such as what could result from small changes in macrogeometry, can create a false positive or false negative, and can leave the clinician misinformed.